


In Heat

by SapphireSoul102



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Canon Era, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSoul102/pseuds/SapphireSoul102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim hadn't been at Skool for a few weeks and Dib got suspicious. He goes to Zim's house to check it out and discovers that Zim is actually in heat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I did with a friend, and the summary is actually the RP prompt. Enjoy!

Dib turned and slowly walked onto Zim's property, surprised when the gnomes didn't attack him. He knocked on the door and when he got no answer, he opened it. "Zim? Where are you? What are you planning?!" Dib called out.  
  
Still no answer, and no sign of Zim. Dib wandered deeper into the Irken's home base and noticed Gir mixing something in the kitchen. "Gir! Where's Zim!?" he yelled at the robot, who turned and looked at the boy with a blank expression. Gir held a glass of blue liquid in his hands. "Master isn't feeling good!" he exclaimed, holding the glass up for Dib to see.  
  
"This is gonna make it better!" Gir ran off into the elevator leading to the underground part of the base, leaving Dib standing alone in the kitchen. "Zim's sick? No, this must be a trick!" Dib followed the little robot to the lower level of the base, determined to find out what's going on with his arch enemy.  
  
Gir ran into the main lab, waving the glass around so much that half of the liquid was spilling. "That's enough, Gir! Stay there!" Zim's voice was heard from the darkness of the lab. "Now leave!" Zim yelled. Gir ran off, laughing hysterically. Dib stayed against the walls so he wouldn't be seen. He inched closer and closer, until he saw something he did not expect to see. Zim was sitting down in a chair, completely naked. His right hand was wrapped around his member, moving up and down.  
  
Dib was shocked. He stayed hidden from Zim's view, darting behind one of the large machines in the lab, where Dib continued to watch the alien touch himself in awe. Zim ignored whatever odd drink Gir had prepared for him and leaned his head back, incoherently moaning what sounded like words. "Mmmm, ooh... Di... Dib!" he called out the human's name, pumping himself faster, toes curling from his desperate need for release. Dib was taken aback, letting out a small gasp.  _He just said my name!?_  Dib thought, wanting to get a closer look at Zim's unusual behavior.  
  
Finally, with a loud cry, Zim released his load, shooting out a purple liquid. Dib, moving closer, was stunned to see that Zim's anatomy was completely different. He lacked hair, nipples, or a navel. He had no testes, and his length looked like a thicker version of his tongue. Dib didn't see a long, wire stretching across the ground and tripped over it. He fell into the light, his face landing in the puddle of Zim's seed.  
  
Zim was still coming down from his orgasmic high when he heard Dib's face hit the floor. "Dib?!" The alien questioned as the human's big head appeared before him. Dib quickly scrambled to his feet and backed away, attempting to wipe the purple substance off his face with his sleeve. "That's right, Zim! Whatever it is your planning, I'm here to--" Dib stopped mid-sentence when something disturbingly sweet hit his tongue. "What the...!?" he soon realized it was Zim's seed, which he hadn't fully wiped off his face.  
  
Zim remembered the situation and jumped up, hiding behind the chair. "GET OUT OF HERE, DIB-BEAST! ZIM IS IN HEAT! ZIM DOES NOT WANT YOU HERE!" Zim screamed at the boy. "Really?! It seemed like the opposite just a few seconds ago!" Dib yelled, still not believing Zim  
  
"JUST GET OUT, FILTHY HYUUMAN!" Zim hissed from behind his chair. "Heh, I never knew Irkens go in heat. It must be really hard to resist me right now, huh?" Dib smirked, his brain hatching an idea. He took a step closer. "Zim will not say it again! LEAVE!!!!" The alien snarled at the boy, who still didn't back away. "I could help you with your problem. If you promise me something..." Zim narrowed his eyes at the persistent human. "And what would that be, Dib-stink?! That you want Zim to stop taking over this horrible planet?!"  
  
"That would be nice, but that wasn't the promise. I will solve your little problem, if you let me solve it again whenever I want. It'll be a great way to study your anatomy!" Dib stated, taking off his coat. He walked over to Zim and pulled him closer. "Unhand me, Dib-bea--" Dib cut him off with a kiss, and Zim quickly became complacent in his arms. "Mmmm..." Zim moaned, pulling the boy closer, his long tongue exploring Dib's mouth. They pulled apart to breathe, a string of human and Irken saliva connecting their lips.  
  
Dib pulled off his shirt, pressing his warm body against Zim's cool one. He dropped to his knees, grinning up at Zim as he gave his hard erection a lick. Dib decided it tasted alright, so he licked it again, tongue traveling up and down Zim's stiff length. "Ooohhhh, Dib..." Zim moaned as Dib wrapped his lips around the alien, swirling his tongue around the tip. "Ah...D-Dib...hyooman..." Zim tossed his head back, shutting his eyes tight. Dib moved his head back and forth, surprised that he didn't gag when it touched the back of his throat.  
  
Zim had never felt anything like this before; it was mind blowing. He grabbed Dib's hair and pushed the human's head down hard onto his erection. Luckily for Dib, he wasn't bothered by deep-throating the alien, so he let Zim move his head up and down at whatever pace he desired. Zim's moans echoed through the lab, making Dib even more aroused. He'd dreamt about being erotic with the alien, but never really gave it much thought. Now that it was happening, however, Dib realized just how much he enjoyed touching Zim like this.  
  
"Hmm...ah...Dib...have you...oh...done this b-before?" Zim asked, starting to thrust into Dib's mouth. "Uh-uh." Dib replied, ghosting his teeth against Zim's member. "Ahhhh! Well, it feels… mmmm... amazing..." Zim jerked his hips faster and harder, relishing the feeling of Dib's hot mouth on him. Dib sucked him with enthusiasm, now loving the taste of the alien's member. "Oh, Dib! So... close!" The Irken cried out, feeling his body tense as his orgasm approached.  
  
Upon hearing that, Dib grabbed Zim's hips to force him deeper. He ran a finger down his length, discovering a slit that the member came out of. He realized that when Zim wasn't turned on, his length stayed hidden inside of him. He rubbed the slit, feeling that it was dripping wet. Zim moaned as Dib pressed his fingers against the slit, stretching the sensitive skin. The alien reached his breaking point, loudly moaning Dib's name as he released his purple seed down Dib's throat.  
  
Dib pulled away, a string of saliva and semen connecting his lips and Zim's length. He stood up, smiling at Zim. "I think you should be satisfied enough. I better get home and take notes on my newest discovery." Dib turned to leave, but something grabbed his arm and shoved him down onto a table. "Ah! Zim! Let me go! Isn't this all you needed?!" Dib yelled, struggling to get up.  
  
"Does it look like Zim is finished with you, Dib-pig?" Zim said with a wicked grin, getting on top of Dib and nudging his still erect member against the human. "You want more?! But you just came!" Dib struggled against Zim's grip once more only to be pinned down by clamps emerging from Zim's pak. "Zim! What the hell!? Let me go!!" Zim simply leaned over and kissed the boy hard. Dib couldn't help but moan as Zim started grinding against Dib's crotch. Zim pulled away from Dib's mouth, leaving the human panting. "Zim is still in heat, stink brain! And you shall satisfy Zim until it's over!"  
  
Dib glared at the alien, who had removed his pants. He spread Dib's legs apart and slammed into him with no mercy. "ZIM! STOP IT!" Dib cried out, tears streaming down his face. Zim slid in and out, ignoring Dib's cries. The Irken was in ecstasy as he felt the boy's delicious heat surround him. "Oh, Diiib...." he moaned, closing his eyes and thrusting even faster. " _PLEASE!_ " Dib sobbed, "Please,  _please_  stop, Zim..." Dib's desperate begging got Zim's attention and he opened his magenta eyes, looking down at the crying human.  
  
Zim sighed and stayed still. "You're pitiful cries are annoying. Tell Zim when you are ready and the generous Zim will go slow." The alien huffed in annoyance. After a few minutes, the pain went away. "It's… okay to move now, but please be gentle." Dib gulped a bit.  
  
"Yes, yes, Zim will be gentle for the weakling human," he assured, still annoyed. Zim started to move, very slowly sliding inside Dib, who was trying his best to relax, but being pinned to a table made it difficult. Dib tried to free his wrists from Zim's pak clamps but to no avail. "Uh, Zim?" Dib got the alien's attention.  
  
"What is it now, Dib-beast?" Zim sighed, stopping again and glaring at Dib. "Could you stop holding me down with these? I won't try to get away. I just... want to put my arms around you." Zim did not understand Dib's request. Why would it matter where the human's arms were? He glared at Dib and decided to replace the clamps with a pair of handcuffs he extracted from his pak. "There. Now you can put your inferior limbs around the amazing Zim."  
  
Dib moved his arms up and draped them over Zim. When the Irken moved again, he couldn't help but let out a moan. After a few minutes, he started to crave more. "Zim… faster..." Dib groaned, moving his hips to meet Zim's thrusts. Zim gladly obeyed and started to move faster, thrusting in harder as well. "Ah… yes… D-Dib… stink… hmm… Zim never knew that… you pathetic hyoomans could be so… tiiiight…" Zim thrusted into Dib as fast as he could.  
  
"Oh, yeah... Zim... ahh, right there!" Dib moaned as Zim hit a spot that sent jolts of pleasure through his body. "Mmmm... Dib-beast..." Zim repeatedly slammed into the boy's sweet spot, making the human all but scream in ecstasy. Dib's hard length ached for attention, but the handcuffs hindered his movement.  
  
"Zim... t-touch me... please... I need it..." Dib begged the alien, who didn't hesitate to reach down and grab Dib's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "So hard... the Dib-pig... must be enjoying this..." Zim teased, panting.  
  
"I… would, ah… tell you to… hmm… shut up… but… AH!" Dib suddenly cried out when he could feel his release coming up fast. "No one can silence the… ohh… amazing Zim!" The alien moved even harder. "OH! ZIM!!!!" Dib screamed, his orgasm so intense he couldn't think of anything but how good Zim felt inside him.  
  
The boy's semen spilled over Zim's hand, dripping onto Dib's stomach. The sound of Dib's moans of pleasure sent the alien over the edge. "Ah! D-Dib beast!" Zim thrusted one last time, burying himself inside the human and filling him with his purple seed.  
  
Zim collapsed on top of the boy, both a panting mess. "That… that… was fun." Dib chuckled lightly at the alien on top of him. He kissed the soft, green lips and smiled. The Irken smiled back at Dib. "You know… what this means… Dib-stink?" Dib raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "You are now Zim's life-mate," Zim smirked, still panting.  
  
Dib's eyes widened and he gulped. "But… I… I… don't want that. I thought that we'd do this for a while and then stop." Dib admitted, fear forming in his eyes. "You… you what?! FILTHY HYOOMAN! YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE ZIM'S MATE!" Zim slapped Dib and threw him off the table. Dib shielded his head with his arms, wrists still bound by handcuffs. "If I knew  _this_  was going to happen I never would've come here!" Dib yelled, afraid of what the alien was going to do next.  
  
"GET OUT! ZIM DOES NOT WANT TO SEE YOUR FILTHY HYOOMAN FACE!" Zim took the handcuffs off, picked up Dib's clothes and tossed them at him. Dib quickly dressed and rushed out of the lab, limping slightly. "MISERABLE STINKING MEAT PIG! HOW DARE HE REJECT ZIM?!" Zim yelled, now alone in his lab. Dib heard the alien screaming in rage as he walked through the living room before slamming the door behind him.  
  
Zim put on his clothes and started to pace back and forth in his lab. Dib rushed home and into his room. He slammed the door, collapsing on the bed. "What was I even thinking?! He's the enemy! What happened?!" Dib started to talk to himself.  
  
"But the biggest question is, why did I actually  _like_  it?! There's no way it should've felt that good! What's wrong with me?! And why would Zim want me to be his... his life-mate or whatever? He hates me! I hate him!" Dib sighed and set his glasses on the bedside table. The confused boy put a pillow over his face, trying to hide from the world. "I can't believe I just lost my virginity to an evil alien monster..."  
  
"Stupid, filthy earth monkey! I hate him! I only mated with him to soothe my heat!" Zim ranted on and on, trying to deny it ever happened.  
  
The next morning, Dib woke up hoping the events from last night were a dream. The pain in his back told him otherwise. "Holy crap, I'm so sore!" Dib remarked, flinching at the pain as he got out of bed and stretched. Dib glanced at the clock; it was almost time to leave for school. He sighed and decided not to bother going since Zim would probably want to kill him, and he didn't need all his classmates knowing about their... incident. "Stupid alien creep," Dib grumbled as he snuggled back under the blankets, wishing he could take back everything that happened in the past twenty four hours.  
  
A couple hours later, Dib heard a tap on his window. He sat up and jumped when he saw Zim. "Ah! Zim?! What are you doing here?!" Dib yelled at the alien. Zim climbed in and sat on the bed. "You weren't at school. Zim wanted to discuss important matters." The Irken just stared at Dib. "If you're here to talk about what happened yesterday, just get out! There's nothing to talk about!" Dib snapped at Zim.  
  
The alien moved closer and noticed several bruises on Dib's body. "You are wrong, stink-beast! There is plenty to talk about! We could talk about when you caught me pleasuring myself! We could talk about mating! We could talk about-”  
  
"Shut up!" Zim was interrupted by Dib. "Just get out!" Dib yelled again.  
  
Zim was silent now. He leaned in and touched one of the bruises. "Did Zim do this to you?" Zim asked, studying the bruise. "Yes, you did." Dib pulled his arm away. Zim suddenly pinned Dib down on the bed, grinning at him. "Well, Zim came here to give you more bruises."  
  
"Get off me! I'm serious, Zim!" Dib yelled, struggling to get free from Zim's grip. "Zim is also serious, Dib-pig! You belong to Zim!" Dib glared at the Irken, furious. "No! I'm not  _yours_  and I never will be!" Dib continued to fight against Zim, but the alien simply smirked at him. "Zim claimed the Dib-beast yesterday! You  _are_  Zim's mate!" Zim kissed Dib roughly, biting his lip.  
  
Zim slipped his tongue inside of Dib's mouth. The human growled and bit his tongue. Zim pulled away, spitting his blood out. "You'll pay for that, Dib-stink!" Zim yelled angrily.  
  
"I hate you!" Dib snarled. "You're lying!" Zim yelled back. "The Dib enjoyed mating yesterday! Why did you enjoy it if you hate Zim!? Filthy pig!" Zim pinned the human to the bed with arms from his pak, just like in the lab. He literally ripped off Dib's clothes, leaving the struggling boy naked on the bed. "Because I wasn't thinking! I never felt anything like it! It was-GAH! ZIM!" Dib was cut off when Zim suddenly licked his member. "If the Dib-monkey hates it, then why is his meat-stick hard?" Zim asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"Because you--!" Dib sucked in a sharp breath when Zim wrapped his tongue around the human's member and sucked on it, just as Dib had done to him the day before. "Ah! Zim!" Dib moaned, pleasure taking over his senses and clouding his thoughts. Zim lifted his head to smirk at Dib. "Are you  _sure_  you hate Zim?" he teased, slowly stroking Dib's length.  
  
"Yes!… but I don't hate… what you're doing." Dib didn't know what he was saying, but he didn't care. Zim suddenly deep throated him without any warning. Dib arched his back, bucking his up. "Oh, Zim... ahh..." Dib moaned, in love with the feeling of Zim's mouth on him. "Mmm..." Zim sucked harder, making Dib jerk his hips up again. "So…  _goood_... don't... stop... ah, Zim..." Dib panted.  
  
Zim sucked on the head, using his hand to stroke the human. "Oh...yes! Zim! Faster!" Dib reached down and rubbed Zim's antenna. The alien moaned, sending vibrations through Dib's length. Zim had stopped pinning Dib to the bed with his pak arms once he knew the boy was no longer going to fight back. Getting his antenna rubbed was just a perk of having the human's hands free.  
  
"Oh, Zim, I'm gonna-- AH! ZIM!" Dib moaned, lightly tugging on the alien's antenna as he came in Zim's mouth. Zim drank it down, discovering how good it actually tasted. He moved up and kissed Dib, letting the human taste himself. He pulled off his own pants and started to grind himself against Dib. "Mmmm... Dib-beast..." Zim groaned, pressing his hard length against him. The human watched as Zim positioned his member at Dib's entrance. Zim looked Dib in the eyes, waiting for the boy to protest, but when he said nothing, Zim slowly pushed himself inside.  
  
Dib gasped at the feeling. It wasn't as painful, but it still hurt. After a few minutes of slow thrusts, Dib started to moan in pleasure. "Zim… harder… faster!" Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck. Zim kissed the human passionately, thrusting faster and harder into Dib. "Oh, God... amazing... aah!" Dib moaned, tossing his head back and wrapping his legs around Zim. He tilted his hips to get a better angle, trying to remember exactly how Zim hit that spot that made him see stars. "Ah... Dib-thing... so tight..." Zim groaned, licking and sucking the exposed skin on Dib's neck.  
  
Zim lifted Dib's hips a little more and slammed right into his prostate. "Aah! Zim! RIGHT THERE!" Dib yelled, happy that his father was at work and Gaz was at Skool. "Yes... scream for Zim..." The alien panted, slamming into Dib's sweet spot as hard as he could. "AHH! OH, ZIM! YES!!" Dib cried out, not caring in the slightest that he was sleeping with his enemy for the second time.  
  
Zim grabbed Dib's stiff length, stroking him fast."Hmm… Dib-mate… you please Zim." The Irken licked Dib's neck, his thrusts growing harder. "Zim… I'm gonna… oh, yes!" Dib arched his back, moving his hips. Dib moaned loudly as Zim's touch brought him to the peak of ecstasy. Zim thrusted a few more times before he too reached his orgasm, groaning as he released his seed inside the boy. Dib pulled Zim in for a kiss, sloppy and sweet. His mind hadn't entirely registered what just happened.  
  
"Dib-hyooman… you have to promise me something. Will you please Zim whenever he wants?" Zim asked, looking Dib dead in the eyes. The boy nodded, kissing Zim again. "I promise." Dib closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Dib-mate..." Zim stroked Dib's dark hair, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table. Dib's steady, slow breaths indicated he was asleep. Zim wondered if he should stay with his human until he awoke or if he should leave. The alien decided to lie next to the boy, wrapping an arm around him.  
  
A few hours later, Dib woke up and felt confused when he saw that someone was next to him. He couldn't see very well without his glasses. He thought he was in heaven and it was a girly, because of the slender body. He leaned in and kissed the being passionately. His eyes widened when he tried to feel for a breast, but instead got a flat chest. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "ZIM?! NOT AGAIN!" Dib fell off the bed, crawling away from the alien.  
  
"God dammit, Zim! Why do you keep doing this?!" Dib snapped, hastily putting some clothes on to hide his nakedness. Zim simply arched his brow, unsure as to why his mate was so distressed. "Does the Dib-stink not remember what he said to Zim? You promised to please Zim whenever he wants!" Dib opened his mouth to protest, then he vaguely remembered saying 'I promise' to the alien right before he fell asleep.  
  
Dib sighed heavily. "How will this work out?" Dib asked, getting up and getting dressed. "I plan to take you with me." Zim beamed at Dib. "What?! Hell no! I'm still going to stop you!" Dib stamped his foot. Zim walked up and groped him. "But I know your weakness." Zim kissed Dib softly.  
  
"Mmm..." Zim ran the tip of his tongue over Dib's bottom lip, making the human shiver. Why did it have to feel so good? Dib reluctantly pushed the alien away, not really wanting to end the kiss. The human struggled to get his thoughts straight. "You're right, Zim... you found my weakness, but I won't let you control me like this, you monster!"  
  
"Foolish hyooman. Zim will always be in control. I will always be your master." Zim chuckled darkly. Dib growled. He had enough. He raised his hand and slapped Zim's face, leaving a dark green mark. Zim's cheek stung, and he hissed when he touched it. The alien rose above Dib on his pak's spiderlegs, silently fuming. He glared at the boy who dared to defy him. "Zim did not think it would have to come to this, Dib-worm..."  
  
Dib backed away in fear. He sighed and got on his knees, bowing his head. "Go ahead." Dib said, his voice cracking. "What?" Zim looked confused, lowering his pak legs. "I said… go ahead. My life sucks anyway." Dib repeated, looking up at Zim with a pitiful face.  
  
Zim sighed, fully retracting the pak's spiderlegs and standing before Dib. "You thought Zim was going to kill you, Dib-stink? You really think Zim would make it so  _easy_  for you?" The alien grinned. Dib looked back up at Zim. "What are you planning to do?" Dib asked, a new fear forming in his eyes. He stood up and faced Zim, trying to look brave. "If mating is such a punishment, then you will face it almost every minute of every day." Zim suddenly knocked out Dib, picking him up and carrying him out the window.  
  
The human woke up in a dark room, blinking in an effort to make out his surroundings. Dib tried to sit up but his wrists were chained to the surface he was lying on. Fear welled up inside him; this wasn't just curious fun anymore, this was something sick and twisted. His heart raced when a familiar laugh cut through the silence.  
  
"Hello, Dib. Nice to see you awake." Zim chuckled darkly at him. He walked up and started to rub the human's crotch to get a reaction. "You see Dib-thing, you are my mate... and I intend to keep it that way."  
  
"Ah... dammit, Zim..." Dib bit his lip in an effort to stifle his own moans. "Just submit to the pleasure, Dib-mate. I know you enjoy it." Zim rubbed Dib's crotch harder, making the boy moan. "Why? Why me?" Dib asked, struggling to keep his thoughts straight as Zim touched him. "Why not... someone else? Someone better? You could have anyone."  
  
"There is no one better. You are the smartest of your race. You were the only one who could see through my amazing disguise. You have proven yourself worthy." Zim pulled off Dib's pants and underwear. "Zim… please…" Dib tried to beg to be let go, but trailed off softly. "Please what? Please more? As you wish, Dib-mate." Zim grinned at Dib before licking his member.  
  
Dib lost whatever spark of fight he had left, groaning as the alien wrapped his tongue around his hard length. "Mmm, Zim... you don't have to restrain me, you know... I won't try to escape... I'm yours... your mate... ahh..." Dib moaned as Zim sucked him. Zim looked up at the human and decided he was telling the truth, so he unchained his mate from the table. The Irken smirked as Dib sat up and kissed him, rubbing his antennae.  
  
Dib grinned as Zim moved to straddle him. He took this as his chance to slowly push himself into the alien. Zim gasped and cried out in pain. Dib kissed him and rubbed his antennas more, trying to soothe him. "D-Dib-thing?! What are you d-doing to Zim?!" The alien whimpered. "I'm pleasing you..." Dib kissed Zim on the lips and reached down to stroke Zim's member, still petting his antenna with the other hand. Zim started to relax, allowing Dib to push inside a little deeper.  
  
Dib grabbed Zim's hips and moved the alien up and down. He moved very slowly, but after awhile, Zim sped up and started to moan. Dib grabbed his member once again and stroked it. Zim looked sexually dazed as Dib slid in and out of him, quickening the pace. Dib squeezed the alien's member   
and kissed him. "Ooohhhh, Dib-mate..." Zim moaned. Dib didn't really know why this kept happening, but feeling Zim's tight heat surround his length made it very difficult to care. "Wow, Zim... this is amazing..."  
  
"Well… of course it is! I am… hmm… Zim! Everything I do is… oh… amazing!" Zim arched his back as he moved faster on Dib. "And that's why... ohh... I'm honored... to be your mate, Zim..." Dib looked Zim in the eyes, panting in ecstasy. Dib had no idea why he said what he said. The words just slipped out, unhindered.  
  
Once Zim heard that, he moved as fast as he could. Dib rolled over so that Zim was on the bottom. He thrust into the Irken even harder. "AH! DIB!" Zim screamed, rocking his hips against Dib's thrusts. "Ooohh, Ziiim..." The human groaned, breathing hard against Zim's neck as he slammed into him. "Zim... is close..." The Irken panted, wrapping his slender arms around Dib's shoulders, holding him tight.  
  
Dib continued to thrust harder for a few more minutes, before coming hard into Zim. "A-AAH! DIIIB!" Zim came right after, both collapsing in a panting mess. "Do… you love… Zim?" The Irken asked. Dib was surprised at the question, but then smiled and kissed Zim's cheek. "Yes… I love you." Dib decided.  
  
"Zim... l-loves the Dib-mate... as well..." Zim smiled and kissed Dib on the lips, caressing the boy's face. Dib kissed Zim back and closed his eyes, falling asleep. The alien kissed his cheek and held him close.  
  
The next day, Dib opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of Zim. He fell off the table and backed away. "AGAIN?! AGAIN?! DAMMIT, ZIM! STOP DOING THIS!"  
  
"No! NO! You will  _NOT_  do this to me again, Dib-beast!" Zim approached Dib, pulling the boy to his feet and looking him straight in the eyes. "You declared your love for me last night! You said you felt honored to be Zim's mate! Don't deny it! You said you loved Zim!"  
  
Dib grew furious and pushed Zim away. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE ANGRY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SEDUCING ME! I TAKE EVERYTHING BACK! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WOULD NEVER LOVE A HOPELESS PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU! I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU!" Dib screamed and screamed, panting when he was done. It took him a minute to register what happened, but when he did, he gasped. "Zim… I… I…" Dib trailed off, regretting everything he said.  
  
Zim quickly put his clothes on and hurled Dib's clothes at the human's feet. "Get out…" Zim lowered his head, clenching his fists and trembling. "Zim, I--" Dib's pitiful voice was overpowered by Zim's yelling. "ZIM SAID LEAVE, STUPID HYOOMAN! ZIM DOES NOT WANT YOU FOR A MATE ANY LONGER!" The alien looked up and glared at Dib, magenta eyes welling up with tears.

Afraid of Zim hurting him, Dib put on his clothes and ran out of the lab. Once the elevator had reached the main floor, he dashed out of the house and ran straight home. He stopped running once he was in his room. He closed the door, stumbling over and collapsing on his bed. "Why am I such an idiot?" Dib muttered, feeling like he was about to cry, but no tears ever came. "Oh God… I don't love him… I don't! He's the enemy! So why do I care if he's hurt! I should be happy!... but I'm not." Dib tried to deny everything, but nothing would work.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can't go apologize, he'll probably wanna kill me..." Dib curled up under a blanket. Dib simply couldn't stop thinking about Zim. He gasped at a thought. "Could I… love him? No… it's not possible! I… I… oh, God! I love Zim!" Dib was horrified.

Back at Zim's lab, the alien felt broken inside. "Filthy Dib-monkey!" Zim snapped, wiping the moisture from his eyes. "It is time for Zim to unleash his greatest plan to conquer this miserable planet!" The Irken sat at his computer, preparing to set this plan into motion. His antennae perked up when he heard a banging noise from the upper level of the base, but calmed down when he realized it was only Gir.

Zim tapped away at the keys of his computer. "Yes… yes. I will create something to capture the entire Earth and bring it to the Tallest! The Dib-filth will be my personal slave! No mercy will be shown to him." Zim cackled.

"I... I have to tell him... I have to fix this! Even if it kills me..." Dib was still mortified at the thought of loving his enemy, but he hastily made up his mind and ran his way to Zim's base.

Zim completed the design for his planet-capturing device and smiled in satisfaction. Another loud noise coming from the ground level of the house interrupted his scheming. "ZIM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Dib yelled, desperately banging on the door. Zim grinned when he realized his slave had delivered himself to the alien's doorstep.

"Computer, bring the Dib down." Zim ordered, the smile never leaving his face. Dib was grabbed by the gnomes and thrown down a garbage chute. He landed right in front of Zim. "Hello Dib. What brings you to Zim's base?" Zim grinned evilly at him.

Dib didn't bother getting off the floor, he simply looked up at Zim, terrified by the sadistic expression on the alien's face. "Zim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said when I yelled at you. Please... I want to be yours. I... I lo--" Zim slapped a hand over Dib's mouth.

"Don't worry, Dib-filth. You will be Zim's." Dib felt hopeful for only a moment before Zim handcuffed his wrists together, the cuffs tightening to the point of cutting off Dib's circulation. "You will now be Zim's slave." Dib looked the alien in the eyes. "I... I... want to be your slave." Dib slipped his arms around Zim's head and let them rest on his shoulders. "I... I... lo-love you, Zim. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Dib kissed Zim softly, letting his tongue slip in. "I know you don't believe me, so to prove it.... I'm giving up Earth."

Zim didn't know what to say. "Dib-thing... you... would do that for Zim?" Dib nodded without hesitation. "Yes. Take Earth. I don't care. I love you. I'll be your slave, your mate, anything you want... as long as I'm yours, Zim... nothing else matters." Dib kissed the Irken again before resting his forehead against Zim's. "Please... forgive me..."

Zim undid the handcuffs and pulled Dib into a bedroom that matched the rest of his lab. He laid Dib on the bed, crawling over him and kissing him. "I forgive you. Zim shall take you. You will not be my slave. You will be my mate. I will give the Earth to my leaders, but you will stay with me." Zim pulled off Dib's shirt and kissed up and down his chest.

"Oh, Zim... thank you..." Dib sighed happily, petting Zim's antenna as the alien licked and kissed his way down Dib's chest and stomach. "Zim? Do you... do you love me, too?" Dib asked quietly. "No, Dib-hyooman. I just want to take you with me because the Tallest will love you!" Zim rolled his eyes. "You ask the stupidest questions." Zim laughed, sitting up on Dib. "Just get on with it." Dib glared at Zim with an annoyed smirk.

"As you wish, Dib-mate." Zim smiled and took off the rest of Dib's clothes, allowing Dib to remove Zim’s Irken uniform. "So... who's gonna top this time?" Dib gently tugged on Zim's antennae, making the alien shiver with pleasure. "I shall be on top! No one can top the amazing Zim!" The alien declared, ignoring the fact that Dib had entered him, as well.

Dib looked down and saw that Zim's length was not out yet. He rolled over quickly so that Zim was under him. He moved down and licked at the slit. "Ah! D-Dib-mate!" Zim moaned, arching his back at the feeling of Dib's tongue on him. The alien took a fistful of Dib's hair and held him in place. Dib smirked and pushed his tongue in. He could feel Zim's length in there, but it still wouldn't come out. He pulled his tongue back and used two fingers to stretch Zim. The alien cried out, and his member finally emerged.

"Mmm, so wet..." Dib grinned, watching Zim's length slip out of the slit. The human stroked Zim a few times and straddled him, slowly lowering himself on Zim's slick member. "Ohh, so t-tight..." Zim moaned, gripping the boy's hips and moving him up and down. The penetration was much less painful than the first few times, so Dib slid down on it eagerly. "Ah! Zim! Yes!" The human craved the feeling of Zim deep inside him, groaning and riding the alien's length.

"Oh...D-Dib-mate." Zim pulled Dib down for a kiss, thrusting his hips up to go deeper. Dib arched his back and cried out into the kiss when his prostate was touched. "ZIM! AHH YES! RIGHT THERE!" Dib tossed his head back, allowing Zim to gain access to his neck. He licked and kissed the skin, immediately finding a weak spot. He gently bit down on it and Dib almost screamed in pleasure.

"AH! ZIM!" The human cried out, his body being pleasured in unimaginable ways. Dib kissed Zim again, panting against the Irken's lips. "Zim... oh... I can't... hold back much... longer..." Zim bucked his hips up as hard as he could, making Dib scream when he slammed into the boy's prostate. "C-come for me... my precious mate..." Zim whispered, feeling his orgasm approaching, as well.

"I… I… OH ZIIIIIM!" Dib arched his back and came all over Zim's chest. This brought Zim over the edge and he came inside of Dib with a loud cry. Dib lifted himself off and collapsed next to Zim. "I… love you… Zim." Dib curled up close to his alien. Zim smiled and wrapped an arm around his mate. "And I... love my Dib-mate." The alien kissed Dib softly on the lips and watched as Dib fell asleep beside him.

Dib awoke a few hours later, blinking his hazel eyes at the Irken lying next to him. For the first time, the human didn't panic at the sight of his lover, but simply stroked Zim's face, smiling sweetly. Zim opened his eyes and stared at Dib. "What?" The boy asked. "You... don't regret it?" Zim whimpered slightly. Dib smiled and kissed him. "No... I love it." Dib said softly, stroking Zim's antenna lovingly.

"Zim... loves it also..." Zim moaned quietly, glad to know that his mate was finally accepting their inevitable relationship. Dib stopped petting Zim's antenna to ask Zim a serious question. "So, when... do we leave Earth?" Dib asked, feeling a bit apprehensive about abandoning everything he grew up with on the planet, but knowing he would be with Zim made it easier.

"Um… in a week. I need to build a ship that could take this planet and give it to the Tallest as an offering. It should also give you time to pack your things." Zim explained. He smiled at Dib and hugged him. "Zim is glad that you have given up your planet for me. You have proven yourself worthy as my mate." Zim nuzzled the human affectionately.

Dib smiled, happy to hear those words. He held Zim tight and nuzzled back. "I'd give up anything to be with you..." The human kissed Zim on the neck, then on the lips. "I guess I should get packing, since we're leaving so soon." Zim nodded, kissing his mate goodbye.

Once Dib got to his house, he took a deep breath and sighed happily. "This is the beginning of something amazing!" he announced excitedly. Dib took one last look around his room and realized he didn't even care if he never saw it again. The boy found a few large boxes and suitcases and started to pack his things, surprised that he was so ready to let go of his old life.

In a few hours, Dib had finished packing for the day. He was hungry so he went downstairs to get lunch. He saw Gaz playing her game and smiled brightly at her, happy that she would be gone, too.

Dib noticed that his dad was actually home for once, and now that Dib was going to leave, he had some choice words for the scientist. "Hey, dad? I have something to tell you," he said happily. "What is it, son? Have you finally embraced REAL SCIENCE?" Professor Membrane was overly dramatic, as usual. Dib just smiled. "Nope. I just wanted to say that it's  _you_  and everyone else on this planet that are crazy, because I know the truth. Aliens exist, and soon enough, you'll wish you believed me all along."

"My poor insane son." Professor Membrane shook his head at the boy. Dib only grinned at him and grabbed a sandwich and a soda, heading back upstairs. "In a week I'll be living amongst the stars, and they'll all wish they listened to me... well, before I fell for Zim and gave up on saving the Earth..." Dib thought aloud.

"You're going with Zim and leaving us here?" Gaz's voice rang out. Dib turned around and froze. "You fell in love with Zim?" Gaz walked in and glared at Dib. "I really should stop talking to myself." Dib groaned. "So you're just gonna let us all die, Dib?! Let Zim take the Earth?!" Gaz snapped, anger growing. Dib backed away from her.

"Um…uh…uh…" Dib stammered, not knowing what to say. Gaz punched him and left the room. She had a plan to get her revenge. She quickly rushed over to Zim's house and knocked on the door. "Zim! I need to talk to you!" Gaz called out. Zim opened the door and was suddenly tackled.

Dib, worried about Zim, turned on his computer to check the footage from a hidden spy bug. His eyes widened when he saw Zim and Gaz on the couch, making out. Dib looked closer and saw that Zim was actually enjoying it.

Dib felt like he was going to throw up. "...w-what the fuck?" The human ran to Zim's house, feeling furious and utterly betrayed. He swung open the door and saw his sister in her bra and underwear, grinding against Zim, who was moaning underneath her. "ZIM!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Dib screamed.

Zim jumped and Gaz got off of him. She quickly dressed and walked out. Dib ignored her and went straight to Zim. "D-Dib-mate! It's not--" Zim was cut off when Dib punched him. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU CAN TAKE OVER EARTH ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Dib ran out of the house and straight home. He ran into his room and slammed the door, collapsing on his bed and sobbing.

"Zim... w-why... why would you... d-do this to me? I thought... oh, God..." Dib cried into his pillow, trembling with sobs. Gaz opened Dib's bedroom door and crossed her arms. "Still gonna go galaxy-hopping with Zim?" She grinned, happily watching her brother break down into a pathetic mess.

Dib ignored his sister. At least she would still die. He sat up and walked over, slamming the door in her face and locking it behind him. Dib went over to his desk and dug out a razor. He ran it across his wrists, wincing in pain. He wasn't going to let Zim kill him. Dib soon passed out from bloodloss. The last thing he saw was a blurry green figure.

Dib woke up on the bed Zim kept in the underground part of his base. The human blinked and examined the bandages meticulously wrapped around his slit wrists. Dib then noticed the being who tended to his wounds sitting on the edge of the bed. The alien placed a hand on Dib's, but the boy jerked away, glaring at Zim. "Don't you fucking touch me you filthy alien whore." Dib snarled. Zim purposely ignored the insults. "Dib-mate... please let Zim explain." Dib couldn't even bear to look at the Irken. "NO! I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"I saved your life! The least you can do is listen to me! Then you can leave me if you want to!" Zim yelled back. Dib sighed and sat up, glaring at Zim silently. "Your sister attacked me. She said that if I didn't do what she said, she would kill you. I didn't know she was just using me to hurt you. I was too scared to lose you... so I let her do whatever she wanted. I enjoyed it because I'm still coming down from my heat and I'm still very sensitive. I'm sorry Dib-ma-- I mean... Dib." Zim corrected himself, tearing up when he was finished.

"I think... I would've rather let her kill me... than see you... with her like that..." Dib said quietly, tugging at the bandages and scratching the fresh scabs off, making him bleed all over again. "Dib! No!" Zim grabbed Dib's forearms to stop him from clawing at his other wrist. "Let go of me!" Dib screamed, still an emotional wreck. "Zim is sorry, Dib! Please! I love you! I need you!" The Irken cried, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"How do I know you're lying?! How do I know you're not just using me?!" Dib thrashed around. Zim leaned in and kissed him. This kiss had no hint of lust in it. It was a sweet, soft kiss, a loving one. Dib froze, before relaxing into it. As they kissed, Zim rebandaged Dib's wrists and let go of him. "I love you Dib. I do. I can prove it. I will do the Earth tradition and marry you. I won't take over. I'll do anything for you." Zim buried his face into Dib's neck.

"Zim... you don't have to marry me or give up the Earth to let me know you love me.” Dib sighed. “I… I should've known Gaz would do something like this..." Dib held the alien and gently stroked his antennae. "No..." Zim pulled away to look his human in the eyes. "I want to marry my Dib-mate. Zim will even spare Earth for you." Dib smiled at the Irken, a sad smile. "I  _want_  to leave this planet.”

"You do?" Zim asked, a bit shocked. "I hate it here! Everyone thinks I'm crazy and I hate my family!" Dib sighed heavily. Zim smiled and kissed him. "Then you will go with Zim and we will take the Earth to my leaders. I will tell them you're my personal slave so they won't suspect anything." Zim hugged Dib tight.

"I love you, Zim." Dib hugged him back, feeling happier than ever before. "I love you, too, Dib-mate..." Zim thought for a moment. "We should finish our travel preparations, but first..."  Zim slid Dib's shirt up to reveal his stomach, unbuttoning the boy's pants. "I want to make it up to you... for making my precious mate so distressed." The alien happily pleasured his lover, sucking Dib's member until the boy came in his mouth. "Oh, Zim!"

Dib panted and smirked. He suddenly raised a hand to a wall, showing off his middle finger. "I planted a spy bug here." Dib pulled out his watch and showed live footage of Gaz watching them from Dib's computer. It showed her getting mad from Dib flipping her off. "Wanna give her a show?" Dib asked, grinning at Zim. The alien eagerly nodded and lifted Dib's hips just enough to slam into him, immediately finding his prostate.

"AH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" Dib screamed. They were indeed giving Gaz quite a show. The girl made disgusted faces as she watched her brother get screwed by an alien. She was too disturbed to move, so she just kept staring at the computer screen in horror.

"Oh… DIB-MATE!" Zim yelled out. Zim held back as best he could to make the show last as long as possible. After nearly an hour of sex, he finally came into Dib and the human climaxed all over the sheets. Before falling asleep, Dib flipped off Gaz one last time.

Dib awoke hours later, feeling exhausted from so much sex, even though Zim did most of the work. The alien grinned at his human. "Zim believes that was what you humans call 'making-up,' correct?" Dib chuckled, gently petting Zim's antenna. "Yeah, that was make-up sex, and it was beyond great." The boy smirked at Zim, kissing him on the cheek. Zim smiled back, pleased with himself for being such an amazing lover.

Zim and Dib didn't see each other for a few days after that; the alien was busy finishing his planet capturing device, and Dib was trying to make sure he packed everything he could possibly need for the trip, all the while avoiding his cynical sister.

"SUCCESS! ZIM HAS DONE IT!" Zim cheered himself on as he put the finishing touches on his ship. "Now, to go get the Dib-love, then we take off with Gir and Minimoose!" Zim declared.

Dib anxiously waited at his bedroom window for Zim to pick him up, excited that the day had finally come for him to leave his home planet behind. Under the cover of darkness, Zim arrived outside of Dib's house. "Zim!" The boy said happily, climbing out the window and into the cockpit of Zim's new ship. Robotic arms extracted the several boxes of stuff from Dib's room and put them in the cargo hold. Dib wrapped his arms around the Irken and kissed him lovingly.

Zim kissed Dib back and took off into space. Once he was far enough, he pressed a button and wires flew out from the ship. They dug into the planet and they flew off. "Now, it's supposed to take six months to get there, but I installed a hyper speed on this so it should only take about four hours!" Zim exclaimed, happy that he was going home with Dib.

"This is amazing, Zim!" Dib looked out at all the stars in the distance, pure joy welling up in his chest. "Yes, space is very... majestic," Zim smiled at his lover, happy to see the human so excited. Zim pressed the autopilot button and turned to Dib with a smirk. "So... what does my Dib-mate want to do for the next four hours?"

Dib saw this and grinned. He faked a yawn and laid back in his seat. "I'm pretty tired. I'll just sleep through it." Dib closed his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

Zim glared at him. "Fine! I'll just go pleasure myself without you!" Zim stuck his tongue out at the teasing human. Dib suddenly got out of his seat and straddled Zim. "Not a chance, love. That's my job, and it always will be," Dib grinned, kissing Zim passionately.

Zim moaned and reached down, pulling off Dib's pants and stroking him. "Ah! Zim....yes...faster." Dib tossed his head back. Zim obeyed and leaned in, licking Dib's neck.

"Oh, so good... ahh, I want you... inside me..." Dib panted, rubbing his hand against Zim's crotch. "Mmm, Dib-mate..." Zim moaned, quickly tugging off his own pants, allowing his throbbing member to come out of the slit, dripping wet. Dib licked his lips at the sight. "You have no idea... how hot that is, Zim..." The human commented without thinking. Dib couldn't help it; Zim's body was just beautiful to him. He kissed the alien and lowered himself onto Zim's slick length.

Zim moaned and immediately bucked his hips up into Dib. "Dib… mate." Zim cupped Dib's face and kissed him passionately. Dib moved up and down, moaning into the kiss. Zim grabbed Dibs length and stroked it in time with his hip movements.

Unbeknownst to Zim and Dib, they now had a spectator. "WHATCHA DOIN??" Gir's shrill voice interrupted their intimate moment. "Shut up, Gir!" Zim snapped, still pumping Dib's length as the boy thrust himself down onto Zim even harder, completely ignoring the little robot. "AHH! Right there! Oh God YES!" Dib blurted out, feeling his orgasm approaching fast. Gir watched the two, silently staring at his Irken master and human mate.

"Ah… Zim! I'm gonna come!" Dib cried out in pleasure. Zim bit down gently on Dib's shoulder and moaned, coming inside of Dib. The boy soon followed and they fell off the chair, collapsing on the floor. "Ooh... Zim..." Dib whimpered happily, kissing Zim softly on the lips as he lay on top of the boy. Zim kissed him back and smiled. "The Tallest will be very impressed by Zim's 'slave' human," Zim joked, caressing Dib's face. "Yes, I live to serve my 'master'," Dib chuckled.

Dib got up, taking Zim to a bedroom in the ship. They both laid down and cuddled each other, quickly falling asleep.

A couple hours later, Dib woke up and saw that Zim was not there. He figured that the alien could just be driving. Dib closed his eyes for a moment, before he was suddenly flipped over on his hands and knees and was being penetrated. He cried out in pleasure. "Oh! Zim! Harder!" Dib yelled. What Dib didn't realize was that Zim was still driving and a certain little robot was fucking the boy with something that resembled Zim’s member. How Gir got such a thing, no one knew…

From the cockpit, Zim heard his mate moaning in pleasure. "What on Irk...?" The alien got up to investigate. "GIR?!" He screamed from the doorway of the bedroom, scaring Dib half to death.

"Zim! Gir?! Wait a minute-- OH MY GOD! GIR! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Dib kicked the robot away and covered himself with the bedsheets. "ZIM! I SWEAR TO GOD, I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!" Dib panted, still in shock.

Zim glared at the little robot. "Get out of our room, Gir!" The robot minion said "Okie dokie!" and ran out like nothing ever happened. Zim then turned to Dib, who looked terrified. "Zim, I-I had just woken up and I thought it was you! I didn't mean to! I didn't know!"

Dib flinched when the alien reached out to touch him, afraid of being hurt because of the whole  misunderstanding. Zim simply touched the boy's cheek. "I do not blame you, Dib-mate." The Irken kissed Dib softly on the lips. "Go back to sleep. We'll be arriving to our destination in about an hour. But until then, I'm going to deal with that useless robot..." Zim frowned, leaving Dib to rest for a while longer.

Dib sighed in relief and went back to sleep. Zim left and went outside. He stomped up to Gir and held him up by his antenna. "Gir… if you ever touch my Dib again… I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Zim suddenly screamed out.

"Do you understand?!" Zim shook the robot violently. "I guess so..." Gir replied. "Good!" His Irken master tossed him across the room. Zim returned to the control panel in the cockpit, making sure they were still on course and the Earth was still being dragged behind them. "Excellent..." Zim grinned, zooming in on the planet to watch all the humans in pandemonium.

Zim had a great idea. He set up a connection and broadcasted a live video. "Hello filthy hyooman worm babies! Listen closely to Zim! I am taking you to my leaders where you will become slaves and experiments! You have Dib Membrane to thank for that! I'll go get him!" Zim got up to get Dib.

"Dib-mate! Wake up!" Zim shook the boy awake, excited to show off his human to the world. "What is it, Zim?" Dib rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Get dressed and you shall see!" Dib shrugged and put his clothes on, following Zim. The alien pulled Dib in front of the camera.

Dib saw this and grinned. "Hello everyone! I'm not crazy after all! Zim was an alien! Aliens are real! So fuck you! C'mere Zim!" Dib pulled Zim in for a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, grinning evilly. "Bye Dad! Bye Gaz! Bye filthy hyoomans!" Dib cut the transmission and smiled at Zim.

The people on Earth watched in horror as the transmission ended. Everyone who ever made fun of Dib or called him insane, including his dad, regretted it. If they had believed Dib, they might not be on their way to be enslaved and experimented on by Irkens. Dib had no pity for them, a fact that made Zim quite proud of his mate.

Zim smiled back at his human and kissed him. "We are almost home, Dib-love."

"Hmm… can't wait. Can we visit my family later? I wanna personally beat them." Dib suddenly had another evil grin. Zim felt so turned on by how his mate was acting. "What are you gonna do to them?" Zim asked, a bit curious. "First, I'll slowly take out their eyes. Then, I'll cut them open. I'll take out a few organs that they don't need to live for awhile. Then decapitate them… alive." Dib smiled maliciously. Zim felt more turned on than ever.

"Oohhh, Dib-mate..." Zim shivered, feeling terribly aroused. "You like when I talk dirty?" Dib smirked at the alien, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yes… oh Dib. Talk about me." Zim moaned, kissing Dib deeply. The boy let his tongue drag along the skin of Zim's neck. "You're mine. You will only obey me. You will only moan for me." Dib snaked his hand into Zim's pants. "You like that? You like it when I touch you there?" Dib growled seductively.

"Ahh, yeees..." Zim panted, wanting Dib to touch him harder, make him scream. "What... are you going to do Zim?" The alien moaned, his body being taken over by desire for his mate. "Well... first I'm gonna take you to bed and rip off your clothes..." Dib kissed his way down his lover's neck, tugging at the collar of Zim's top. "Then I'm gonna suck your sweet alien cock 'til you're begging for more..." Dib whispered temptingly, forcefully stretching the sides of Zim's slit and stroking his member.

Dib picked Zim up and slung him over his shoulder. He walked back into the bedroom and tossed Zim onto the bed. He licked at Zim’s crotch before using his teeth to pull down his pants. He smirked when he saw that the alien member was literally dripping wet with pre-cum. He took it into his mouth.

"Ah, Dib!" Zim cried out, pushing Dib's head down onto his member. Dib raised his head to look at Zim with a sadistic grin. "Ooh, no, Zim. I set the pace. You just sit back and watch." The boy ran his tongue up and down Zim's length and smirked. "Maybe you should try begging if you really want more..." Zim let out a low growl and chewed his bottom lip to restrain himself from thrusting his hips up. He wanted Dib so badly, but begging wasn't really his style.

"Suit yourself." Dib shrugged and sat up on his knees. Zim's eyes widened and he tackled Dib back on the bed, holding his chest tight. "Please… Dib-mate? I need you. Please Zim." The alien buried his face into Dib's shirt. Dib smiled and rolled over so that Zim was on the bottom. He moved down and immediately deep throated the Irken.

Zim groaned in pleasure, gripping the sheets as Dib sucked him hard for quite a while. "Mmm, Dib-mate! More!" The alien moaned. Dib gladly obliged, taking off his own clothes and grinding his member against Zim's, grabbing them with one hand and stroking them against each other. Feeling Dib's hot, hard length against his made Zim cry out with desire. "Ahh! More! P-please!" Dib leaned forward and kissed his lover passionately. "Tell me what you want, Zim, and maybe you'll get it."

“I want you. I want more of you! I want ALL of you!” Zim wrapped his arms around Dib’s neck. Dib lifted Zim up, turned him around, and propped him on his knees before slamming into him. They were both on their knees, Dib’s arms looped around Zim’s shoulders to hold him in place. “You like that? Huh? You... oh... like it when I... am... ah... insiiiide of... mmmm... you?” Dib moaned in a seductive voice.

"YES! OOOH, DIB-MATE! YES THERE!" Zim screamed in ecstasy. Dib thrusted harder into his alien lover, rubbing Zim's antenna with one hand to amplify the pleasure. "God, Zim... so loud... I love... ah... making you... scream... like that..." Dib groaned, snapping his hips forward over and over, hitting the spot that made Zim scream with pleasure, all the while stroking Zim's length. "Dib-love! I'm so close!" Zim moaned, rocking back to meet Dib's thrusts. "Come for me, Zim..." Dib growled.

The erotic tone of Dib's voice made Zim come all over the bed. "Fuck! Zim!" Dib came deep inside the Irken, filling him with his seed. The boy collapsed on his back beside his lover, who rested a hand on Dib's chest, both of them breathing hard. "Ah... I love you..." Dib panted. "I love you too, Dib-mate... and what you did... was just incredible..." Dib turned and kissed Zim sweetly on the lips. Zim glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall of the bedroom. "We should be... arriving soon..." Zim panted.

“Aw! I wanted to go again.” Dib whined, pulling Zim on top of him. “Zim does too, but the guards will catch us when the ship is docked.” Zim sighed and got up. Dib groaned and got up as well. When they were both dressed and ready, Dib snaked his arms around Zim and kissed his neck from behind. “You will pleasure me when we are done.” Dib whispered seductively.

“Mmmm, Dib…” Zim trembled at his mate’s touch, craving more intimacy from the human. The Irken then remembered something very important. He extracted handcuffs, a collar and leash from his pak and put them on Dib, who raised an eyebrow. “You are my slave, when we are seen by others.” Zim told the boy, completely serious. “Yes, my  _master_ ,” Dib said with a smirk. The alien frowned and narrowed his eyes. “This is serious, Dib-mate! They cannot suspect that you became Zim’s companion by choice!” Dib swallowed hard and nodded, finally realizing what might happen to himself and his lover if they other Irkens discovered their secret. Zim’s ship pulled into the space dock, Dib now feeling a bit nervous.

Zim left the ship, pulling Dib along behind him. A guard met up with them and called the Tallest, who had been checking in on Irk. “ZIM?!” The Tallest gasped at the alien. “I am here my Tallest, with Planet Earth brought to you. The hyoomans can be used as slaves.” Zim suddenly pulled Dib down on his knees.

“This filthy worm baby gave Zim much trouble on the mission to conquer Earth…” Zim began. The Tallest looked at Dib, who had his head down in submission. “...but now he is my pitiful hyooman slave. Isn’t that right, filth?” Zim pulled on Dib’s scythe lock of hair, jerking his head up. Dib winced. “Yes… master…”

“Hmm… very well. You will be rewarded with a new house and you will be an Invader again.” Tallest Red sighed. Tallest Purple picked up Dib by his jacket collar and stared at him. “I remember you. Weren’t you that big headed boy who was asking about information?” Purple examined Dib. He suddenly poked Dib in his crotch and the boy moaned. “Fascinating. We won’t kill him, but may we examine him for more knowledge?” Tallest Red asked Zim.

Dib’s heart pounded with fear. Zim frowned at his leaders, feeling terribly protective of his mate. “Forgive me, my Tallest, but you now have a whole planet full of humans to experiment on. This is  _my_  slave, and I am currently conducting my own… unique experiments on this particular boy. Zim shall report new knowledge when these studies are complete.” Zim lied convincingly. The Tallest looked at one another; Red nodded and Purple dropped Dib in front of his master. “Alright, Zim. We’ll leave this one alone for now, but these better be some amazing experiments.” Tallest Red glared at the little invader.

Tallest Purple suddenly grinned. He picked the boy up and smirked at him. “Actually, I want to try one thing. It won’t harm him in any way.” Purple pulled down Dib’s pants and showed him to Red. “Odd. It does not come out of a slit. It’s awfully meaty.” Red observed. He grabbed it and Dib moaned. “It seems it is used for pleasure as well as mating.” Purple ran his thumb across the head.

Dib couldn’t help but moan as Zim’s leaders touched his member. The boy didn’t want to be touched like this, not by them, but he couldn’t fight back. “M-master… help…” Dib whimpered to his mate, who was just about ready to snap.

Red leaned in and engulfed the boy’s member. After a few minutes of sucking and touching, Dib came into his mouth. “Interesting. The smeet sperm must be in here.” Red spat it out and put it in a vial. “That will be all, Zim.” The Tallest gave Zim a small screen that had the address of his home. They dropped Dib onto the ground and walked off.

“Let’s go home...” Zim pulled up Dib’s pants and tugged the boy along behind him, internally fuming at what the Tallest did to his mate. Zim flew a small cruiser to their new home and ordered Gir to bring all their belongings into the house.

Dib was shivering the entire ride to their new home. He held himself, still in shock about what happened. When they reached their home, Dib ran inside and straight to a bedroom. He got into it and curled up under the sheets, sobbing quietly. “I’m sorry, Zim. I couldn’t do anything...” Dib chanted over and over.

Zim came into the bedroom after bringing everything into the house. He took the collar and handcuffs off his whimpering mate, who looked up at the alien with pitiful eyes. “Zim… I-I’m sorry…” Dib cried.

“Shh. You don’t have to be sorry. There was nothing we could do. I can’t believe you would go along with that just to stay with me. You didn’t fight at all.” Zim got into bed with Dib and cuddled him. “I’m proud of you, Dib-mate. You stayed strong and didn’t cry or fight it. I love you so much.” Zim kissed Dib’s head. Dib sobbed into his shirt, holding the alien tight.

“I l-love you, too, Zim.” Dib spoke against Zim’s shoulder, still trembling with sobs. “You are the only being in this universe worthy of being my mate, Dib-love. The only one Zim will ever want to be with. Never forget that.” Zim gently stroked Dib’s hair and held him close. The uncharacteristic sweetness of Zim’s words made Dib cry even harder. Even though he’d purposely turned his life upside down and given up everything to be with Zim, it was still overwhelming to comprehend just how strong their bond had become. Dib’s tears eventually subsided and he fell asleep in Zim’s arms.

The next day, Zim brought Dib breakfast in bed. He gave Dib a plate of snacks and injected him with a serum that would make him immune to Irken food. “Dib… wake up.” Zim shook the boy’s shoulder gently.

Dib’s eyelids fluttered open and he smiled meekly at Zim. The human sat up slowly and noticed the food in front of him. “Thanks, Zim.” Dib took a bite of something that resembled a potato chip. “I’ve installed a human bathing room for you. Irkens do not need to wash like hyoomans, but this water is pure, so perhaps Zim will join you for a bath, when I return.” Zim kissed Dib’s forehead.

“Where are you going?” Dib asked. The alien sighed. “Zim doesn’t want to leave you like this, Dib-mate, but the Tallest have summoned all Invaders for a meeting to announce exactly what will be done with planet Earth and it’s inhabitants.”

Dib nodded. “Alright. Tell me what happens when you come back.” Dib kissed Zim’s cheek and quickly finished his food.

The young human got out of bed and walked to the new bathroom. “Wow! I can’t believe Zim did this all overnight!” Dib exclaimed. The basic design and function of the utilities were human, but the engineering was completely exotic. Dib used the bathroom and washed up before donning some clean, comfy clothes and settling down in bed with a horror novel.

“This is so awesome.” Dib thought aloud, sighing happily. “No school, no bullies, no Gaz, no Dad… hmm, I wonder what they’re doing right now…” Dib said with a shrug and flipped to the first page of his book. The boy waited for his mate to return, curious as to what the Irkens had planned for his miserable home planet.

Suddenly, a screen came down and showed the ceremony. Dib’s eyes widened when he saw his father and Gaz being whipped by Zim. He laughed and cheered Zim on. “Harder, Zim! Kill them!” Dib laughed maniacally.

Blood splattered everywhere, their skin being shredded by the tassels on the whip. Gaz’s screaming was barely audible over the roar of the crowd. Dib listened closely to make out what she was saying. “FUCK YOU DIB! GO ROT IN HELL! I FUCKING HATE YO--!” Gaz was cut off when a robotic arm emerged from Zim’s pak and grabbed the girl’s tongue. “Enough of your noise, filthy hyooman!” Zim grinned wickedly and ripped out Gaz’s tongue, blood gushing from her mouth. “Yes, Zim! Now kill the bitch!” Dib yelled at the screen, strangely turned on by the sadistic smile on Zim’s face.

Zim brought out a dagger and gouged out Gaz’s eyes. The girl screamed in pain and Dib laughed at that. Zim cut her open, ribs snapping like twigs, and ripped her lungs out. After a few moments, Gaz collapsed on the ground and died. Zim turned to Professor Membrane and grinned at him. “Your turn.” Zim held him by the hair and whipped him.

Dib watched with joy as Zim tortured his horrible father, whipping him to a bloody pulp. Zim sliced open his abdomen and let the organs spill out with a sickening splat. The professor screamed in horrified agony. “Do you believe in aliens  _now_?” Zim whispered to the suffering human as he skinned his throat. Zim smiled when he found the external carotid artery and watched it pulse with each rapid heartbeat. Dib laughed when Zim punctured the vessel, letting Professor Membrane bleed out for a while before cracking his chest open and cutting out his beating heart. The man’s body fell to the ground and the crowd went wild.

Zim smiled evilly. He had set up a TV in their room so Dib could watch. He grinned at the cameras, letting Dib know that Zim had done this for him. He walked up to the podium, covered in blood. “I will now return to my home and punish my slave! I will show him no mercy!” Zim announced to the crowd. He walked off as they cheered, turning to a camera and licking his lips. “I’m coming for you, slave.” Zim chuckled darkly and left the ceremony hall.

Dib felt restless and aroused as he anxiously waited for Zim to come home and ‘punish’ him. The boy figured it would be best if Zim washed all the blood off first to avoid getting the bed dirty, so he went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Zim arrived home shortly after and went straight to the bedroom, following the sound of running water to find his mate. “Did my slave enjoy the show?” Zim teased, taking off his bloody clothes and stepping into the shower behind Dib.

“Oh, yes. That evil smile of yours just made me want to jerk off, but I waited for you.” Dib kissed Zim when all the blood was rinsed off. He looked down and smiled. “It seems my mate isn’t that excited yet. I’ll fix that.” Dib got down on his knees and leaned in, licking the slit greedily.

“You taste… mmmm… so good…” Dib panted between licks, grabbing Zim’s hips and shoving his tongue inside the slit. Zim moaned loudly as Dib twirled his tongue around inside. The human felt Zim’s member swell under his tongue. It emerged right into Dib’s mouth. He sucked it eagerly, taking the entire length down his throat. “Ahhh!”  Zim groaned and grabbed a fistful of Dib’s wet hair to hold him in place.

Zim started to thrust into Dib's mouth, tossing his head back and moaning louder. Dib rubbed Zim's slit and stretched it, feeling it drip into his hand.

The human moaned happily, looking up at his mate with a smirk. He got off his knees and kissed Zim, letting Zim’s tongue invade his mouth as they pressed against each other. Dib pulled away and licked his lips. “You wanna take this to the bed?” The human asked, leaning in for another kiss.

Zim shook his head. “No… I like it here.” Zim picked up Dib by his back thighs and the boy automatically wrapped his legs around Zim. They locked each other in a kiss before Zim let himself slide into Dib. “Ohhh… Zim…” Dib moaned as his mate slowly thrusted in and out, not quite going deep enough to hit the boy’s prostate, and it wasn’t long before Dib wanted more. “Deeper…” Dib panted.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Zim grinned at Dib. “Dammit, Zim! Hurt me!” Dib growled. Zim slammed into the boy and he screamed in pleasure. “ZIM!” he cried out, wrapping his legs tighter around the alien. Zim smirked and licked Dib’s collarbone. “Zim is so lucky… to have a mate who… ahhh… enjoys pain…” The Irken teased, thrusting into Dib as hard as he could.

Zim dug his claws into Dib’s sides and the boy arched his back. “I only love… the pain you… hmmm… give me…” Dib leaned in and kissed Zim, slipping his tongue in. As the two kissed passionately, Dib reached down to touch himself. He pulled away, panting. “Ahh, Zim… bite me…” The human moaned.

Zim smirked when Dib started to rub his length. He bit down on Dib’s neck; hard enough to hurt, but not too much. Dib moaned and stroked himself even faster. “Zim… I’m gonna… gah!” Dib panted heavily.

Dib came all over Zim’s chest and stomach, the white substance quickly rinsed away by the shower. “Mmmm, Dib-mate!” The Irken slammed into Dib one last time, filling the boy up with his alien seed. After a few moments, Zim’s length slipped out of his lover, purple semen dripping as he did so. He set Dib on his feet and kissed him sweetly. “I love you,” Zim whispered into Dib’s ear as he turned off the shower. “And I love you. I’ve never been so happy in my life.” Dib smiled and wrapped his arms around Zim.

Zim brought Dib out of the shower and dried himself off along with Dib. Naked, they both walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed, cuddling each other. Dib stroked Zim’s antennae as the alien laid his head on the boy’s chest. They both quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms, sharing love and warmth, perfectly content with their new life together.


End file.
